digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
MetalEtemon
MetalEtemon is an Android Digimon whose name and design is derived from "Metal Etemon". It calls itself the "King of Digimon", and was once called the strongest Digimon. It went out to fight harsh battles in order to seach out a mighty person, and though it was able to acquire valuable combat data, it was also considerably injured due to the constant battles. It then studied its own weaknesses from the data acquired through battling, and has now been perfectly reborn as an ultimate combat machine by converting its body to full metal. Its body surface has a full coating of the Chrome Digizoid metal used by Metal-species Digimon. Its combat abilities have been raised to their maximum, giving birth to an invincible fighter which has acquired Strong- and Dirty-style wrestling skills.[http://digimon.net/cat-digimon-dictionary/07-ma/metaletemon/index.html Digimon Dictionary: MetalEtemon] The characters on its chest read . MetalEtemon wears a WaruMonzaemon plush doll on its hip. Digimon Adventure Digimon Adventure: Anode/Cathode Tamer MetalEtemon is a Variable which renders the enemy unable to use items.Digimon Adventure 02: Anode Tamer (WSC) FAQ/Walkthrough by Sleight1 GameFAQs (2006-04-06) Retrieved on 2009-06-13. Digimon Adventure 02: Tag Tamers MetalEtemon digivolves from Etemon with a digi-egg in line 26.Digimon Adventure 02: Tag Tamers FAQ by Ajora Fravashi To Bring Back Yesterday (2005-05-05) Retrieved on 2009-06-19. Digimon Tamers: Brave Tamer MetalEtemon are enemies in the Dark Takato's Crevasse. The MetalEtemon card, titled "PF Data Gear II", raises one Digimon's resistance to Data-type attacks by 50%.Digimon Tamers: Brave Tamer (WSC) FAQ/Walkthrough by Ajora Fravashi GameFAQs (2003-07-05) Retrieved on 2009-06-09. Digimon World MetalEtemon can be obtained with a cheat device in two ways, the Metal Banana Digivolution item or transforming the current Digimon. Since the game was developed prior to the Mega level, MetalEtemon is regarded as an Ultimate Digimon. Digimon Digital Card Battle MetalEtemon appears as an opponent at Desert Island, which the player can only go to if they have beaten A. He belongs to the Rare card group and has HP 1650, circle attack 300, triangle attack 750 and counter-circle cross attack. The MetalEtemon card can be obtained by fusing Etemon and Andromon at the Fusion Shop. Digimon World 2 MetalEtemon digivolves from Etemon and WaruMonzaemon. Digimon World 3 He is the second Digimon of the Genbu Leader. He plays an important role for upgrading the five epic items, as he is the weapon smith that will produce their final form and resides at both Servers' North Sector, in the Kulon Weapons chamber within the Kulon Mines. Another one battles you in a Card Battle on Amaterasu's Duel Island before KingEtemon. MetalEtemon can also be found at Amaterasu's West Sector, in North Badlands East and sometimes drops a Max Charge when defeated. He is also available as a green mega card 35/35. Digimon World 4 MetalEtemon is seen in the shop area in the junk yard (shop) in the Main Lobby's Shop Area. Digimon World DS MetalEtemon digivolves from Etemon. Digimon World Dawn/Dusk MetalEtemon digivolves from Etemon at Level 46, Defence 200, and 10,000 Beast EXP. MetalEtemon can be found at Chaos Brain. Digimon World Championship MetalEtemon digivolves from Etemon with 50 Virus AP 14 battles 50% wins or Garbagemon with 60 Virus AP and 60 Machine AP. Attacks *'Banana Slip': Trips the opponent with a banana peel. *'Metal Punch' (Mega Punch) *'Heavy Mon-kick' * : Emits flatulent gas. *'Metal Punch'This attack is named "Banana Slip" in Digimon Adventure, "Ogremon's Honor" 47. (Number One Punch): Unleashes a punch with all of its confidence. *'Metal Punch' (Full Metal Hip Attack): Slams its hip into an enemy. *'Dark Spirits Deluxe': Calls down dark lightning made from negative energy. Notes and References Category:Mega Digimon Category:Ultimate Digimon Category:Virus Digimon Category:Cyborg Digimon Category:Android Digimon Category:Nature Spirits Digimon Category:Metal Empire Digimon Category:Digimon species